harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38
Chapter 38:A Stalemate Ventus and Vincent disapparated into Diagon Ally.When they did,New Death Eaters were already attacking.Ventus and Vincent stood in awe.They looked over at Gringotts and saw it ablaze.The once known Ollivander Wand Shop was completely destroyed with no hopes of repair.The streets were cracked and broken.Screams and the sounds of spells filled the air along with thick,black smoke.They looked around and saw wizards and goblins fighting the New Death Eaters.A spell whizzed by Ventus and Vincent.They looked and saw Keegan.Ventus then shouted "Deprimo!!".Keegan quickly waved his wand,the spell hitting a shield.He then flicked his wand,sending small balls of fire at Ventus and Vincent.Vincent waved his wand,shouting "Aguamenti!!". A jet of water was then shot from the tip of Vincent's wand that dispursed the fires.Ventus then yelled, "Aqua Eructo!!".His spell gathered all the water from Vincent's spell and the water around them to come together and shoot at Keegan.Keegan flicked his wand,causing a statue to come to life and shield him from the water.Vincent then yelled "Stupefy!!".The spell hit Keegan in the head.He was then knocked out.A New Death Eater ran up to him and disapparated away.They let out a sigh and looked around at the ultimate destruction that awaited Diagon Ally.They then looked up and saw Grindelwald flying down towards them. "Ven...I hope you ca do this."Vincent said,remembering at how fear-striken Ventus was earlier.Ventus shook his head and focused at the approaching Grindelwald. "I can."Ventus said.Grindelwald then reached the ground.From the black smoke approached the figure of the dark wizard.He smiled and pulled out his wand.Ventus gulped and was ready for Grindelwald.He then closed his yes.He remembered fighting by Maddie during the Burning of Hogwarts.He remembered how she looked before,how he had crushed over her for so many years.He then opened his eyes,revealing a black and purple color.Grindelwald then smiled big. "Vincent...Go to Gringotts."Ventus said.Vincent then directed his look at Ventus. "W...What?!Are you crazy right now?!"Vincent shouted,his wand aimed at Grindelwald. "Find Amelie and Fleur.Then come and help....Go!!!"Ventus shouted.Vincent looked back and forth between Grindelwald and Ventus and left,heading inside Gringotts.Grindelwald watched as Vincent left and looked back at Ventus,who was shaking. "Nice sacrifice.Thinking you could take me yourself.I truly must admit your skill closely resembles mine."Grindelwald said.Ventus shook his head. "You almost make it sound like we're related."Ventus said.The two then began walking in a circle,still staring at each other.Grindelwald's dark smile grw even bigger. "It seems i have.But indeed...I may of died in the past.But thanks to Carissa...I'm back and stronger.I may not possess the Elder Wand anymore...but it's enough to kill you."Grindelwald said.They then stopped.With slash of Ventus' wand,the two began to duel.Ventus shot a stream of red lights at Grindelwald.He flicked his wand,causing the red spells to hit a shield and sent a merciless number of weapons at Ventus.Ventus shouted "Immobulus!!". The swords stopped in dead space.They then melted into a sliver liquid that Ventus sent flying to Grindelwald.Grindelwald then created a jet of water that solidifyed the liquied to metal.Ventus then slashed his wand,causing the water from Gindelwalds spell to surround him.Grindelwald merely flicked his wand,causing the water around him to evaporate.Ventus then shot multiple chunks of the ground at Grindelwald.They surrounded Grindelwald and closed together,creating a prison effect.Ventus then heard a familier sound.He turned and saw Maddie.She was duelling three New Death Eaters.Ventus ran to assist her,dodging ever spell and obsticale.She was begininng to lose.Ventus then shot a ray of fire at the New Death Eaters,defeating them.She seemed relieved at his help. "Thank you."She said. "Yeah...What are you--''Protego!!!''-- doing here?!"Ventus said,blocking incoming spells.Maddie shot a large ray of fire at many New Death Eaters. "I was headed to a book store but then this battle started!!Incendio!!"Maddie said.Again she used a fire spell to defeat many New Death Eaters.Grindelwald then broke free of his prison and proceeded to head towards Ventus and Maddie.All the New Death Eaters in Grindelwalds way were instantly blown away.Grindelwald then stopped in front of Ventus and Maddie.Both aimed their wands.Maddie then shot a wall of fire at Grindelwald.Grindelwald flicked his wand and the wall of fire was now a black smokey dragon.Ventus slashed his wand,the dragon disappearing into smoke.The smoke was then changed into multiple owls that charged at Grindelwald.They then disappeared.Grindelwald gave a laugh and looked at Maddie and Ventus. "You two are pretty good.I'm actually...impressed."Grindelwald said.Ventus and Maddie looked at each other and back at Grindelwald.He flicked his wand,sending a green bolt at Maddie.Ventus grabbed her,pulling her away from the spell,and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!!".A green bolt was sent from the tip of his wand to Grindelwald,who moved out of the way of the spell,it hitting a New Death Eater behind him.Ventus then felt guilty for what he had just done.He actually used the Killing Curse on someone.Grindelwald began to laugh,staring at the guilt-broken Ventus. "My oh my.It seems I was wrong about you.You do have the nerve to kill someone with the Killing Curse."Grindelwald said,clapping.Ventus stared at his hand,his wand inside it. "V-Ventus?"Maddie said,standing up.He then felt a ripping filling.His eyes glowed the same hazy purple that they did when he first touched the basilisk fang wand.He then yelled "Avada Kedavra!!".Grindelwald again moved out of it's way.The spell hit another New Death Eater.Ventus yelled it again,it hitting another New Death Eater.Grindelwald was laughing. "I must admit i'm happy,Ventus!!"Grindelwald said.He and Ventus moved through the crowds of people runnning away or joining the battle.Ventus was even watching for the spells flying by him.He was only focused on killing Grindelwald.He then stopped.He looked behind him and saw Maddie being carried away by Vincent.He watched as Vincent laid her down next to an abandoned shop.He casted a protective shield around her and joined in the fight.Ventus looked around and saw Fleur and Amelie duelling Carissa.Vincent joined in,slashing his wand through the air and sending spells at Carissa.She was like an expert.She duelled all three of them at the same time.Ventus looked and saw Grindelwald standing there,waiting for Ventus to attack.Ventus yelled "Expulso!!".The spell missed Grindelwald.Grindelwald waved his wand,sending multiple spells at Ventus.He moved his wand,causing all the spells to fly past him and circle back around to fly at Grindelwald.He flicked his wand,the spells hitting a shield.He then said "Firefiend!!".A fire was shot from his wand and began to grow.Ventus slowly backed up and watched as the giant fire evolved into a large,towering flaming snake.He then said "Glacius!!". A goant ice dragon was then created.The fire snale and ice dragon fought each other,colliding with one another.Ventus then slashed his wand yelling, "Puniceus!!".Grindelwald slashed his wand,yelling "Avada Kedavra!!".Two spells collided,creating a loud gong sound.The two spells connected,each wizard trying to push their spell stronger.The spells then collapsed on each toher,creating an explosion of a massive size.Ventus was thrown back several feet away,landing close to Vincent,Amelie,and Fleur.Grindelwald flew away just before it hit him.New Death Eaters and wizards around them were either thrown far or were killed from it.Ventus laid on the ground,watching his ice dragon battle the fiery snake.The snake and the dragon then disappeared,along with all the screams and sounds of people and spells.He looked around and saw Diagon Ally in ruins.The Gringotts bank was completley destroyed.All the buildings were falling and destroyed.There was fire everywhere that was eating up Diagon Ally's buildings and shops.Ventus attempted to stand up and felt a massive sharp pain go through his arm.He looked and saw a dagger peirced through his shoulder.He grabbed the dagger and,with a blood gurtiling scream,pulled out the dagger.Blood rushed out from the wound.He stood up,holding his shoulder and looked around for Vincent,Amelie,Maddie,anyone familiar and friendly.Ventus then heard someone shout "Periculum!!" and saw red sparks fly up in the sky.Ventus recovered his wand proceeded to walk over to where the sparks were indicating to find Vincent and Fleur there. "Ventus!!"Vincent said,reaching to his bag and pulling out a bottle labeled 'Dittany'.Vincent poured some dropped onto Ventus' shoulder wound. "Nice to--Oww!...Jeez Vincent..--see you guys."Ventus said.He then watched as his wound closed up.Vincent put the bottle back in his bag.Fleur then disapparated. "Where were you?After the battle we couldn't find you."Vincent asked. "I was laying on the ground.I was duelling--" "Grindelwald.And fairly good might i add.I've never seen a more intense duel than that."Vincent said,laughing.Ventus gave a smile.They then heard the crack of someone apparating.Ventus quickly grabbed Vincent and they disapparated,leaving the ruined remains of Diagpn Ally.